The Guardian of Courage
by Earth Magician
Summary: Taichi is brought to the Dark Sea. But what is this, magic? Training? What will happen to our favorite hero? Read and find out! Please Review, and tell me how to make it better.
1. Chapter One

****

The Guardian Of Courage Chapter One

Taichi one night while sleeping just disappeared. It was after Sora had turned him down before Yamato's concert, and it was after the fight against Malomyotismon.

In the morning when his parents and Hikari awoke to find him missing, they called the police. Hours later it was in the news. His Digidestined friends decided to look in the Digiworld, but to no avail.

Taichi awoke, and looked around him. He recognised the place he was from Hikari's descriptions. It was Dragomon's Sea. This was the place they had banished Demon. He went into hiding. His only hope was that his friends would somehow find a way to get him back, yet that he could hide in the meantime. He looked around, but there was no one near to hide. Then he saw Demon's figure looming in the distance, and coming ever closer. He then spotted Taichi. Taichi felt the fear, but he decided then and there, to stand up to his fear. He might be afraid, but what was his life worth? No one felt more than family and friendship love for him anyway. No one probably ever would.

Demon approached the boy he had summand. He had felt how depressed the boy was, and so he knew that this boy would be his ticket to freedom. Ken would have been his first choice, of course, but he was too happy. He didn't feel like no one loved him as a girl loves a boy, no, he knew that Yolei liked him. In fact, they were dating. Taichi had been the luck of the draw. Sora had turned him down, and he was depressed. Even if he pretended to be his old self, he wasn't. No one had noticed that he was depressed, not even his _beloved_ sister. Demon knew that he would have to change Taichi's Digivice to a new Digivice. He called the boy. Taichi hesitated a few seconds, then stepped forward, to prove that he wasn't scared. Demon asked for Taichi's Digivice, then Taichi reluctantly gave it to him. As soon as he held it, it changed. It became even more advanced than the D3s. It was now, a sword with a Digivice at the top of the handle. Demon quickly made a sheath and belt to go with it. He then showed Taichi, that he could take the Digivice off, and use it. "You won't even need a computer to use it. Come with me to my castle. There I shall teach you to use a sword. No one will be able to hurt you when you learn how to wield it. Sora, did you see all the hints she dropped, that she might like you? She obviously just wanted to hurt you when she said no. Hikari, she hardly even realises your there. She likes you as much as she likes Daisuke, which is not at all. She thinks he's an idiot. Yamato, all he wanted, was to get close to you, so that he could get close to Sora. She is a childhood friend of yours after all. Face it, no one loves you. Your Mom and your Dad hated you after that incident with Hikari. Your alone, deep inside your heart you know it. Agumon only did what he was born to do. He swore while he was a baby, that he would protect the Guardian of Courage. When he found out that it was you, he was disgusted. All your friends and family hate you. They lied to you all your life. Pretending they loved you, but in reality they hate you. You must read between the lines Taichi, then you'll find the truth. Look, this is what is happening now in your world." He showed a false picture of what was happening on earth. "Boy, I'm glad Taichi's finally out of our life. Let's Party!" These words came from all the Digidestined at once. So, Taichi believed Demon, and followed him.

In reality, the Digidestined were all put down. Taichi was gone, one of their best friends. They hadn't ever thought that something like this could happen to one of their own. Then they realised that they hadn't looked at Dragomon's Sea. If he was there, then he was in grave danger. Demon was there too. They decided that they should go there as a group and look. So they went. They made their Digivices go on search mode. But they didn't find him. So they returned. Their Digivices couldn't locate Taichi's new one, but they didn't know he had a new one. Well, then they tried it in the new world, but they couldn't find him there either. Now they were confused, and gave up. Well, sort of. Koushiro made a program that could locate all Digivices, connect the Digivices to the energy of the human carrying them, and then put a nametag to it. So Koushiro looked for Taichi's one. It really _was_ at Dragomon's Sea. So Koushiro brought up a picture of it. He almost fell out of his chair when he found out what it had turned into. A sword, elegant and perfectly made. At the top was the actual Digivice. When looking at it closely, he found out, that you could take the Digivice off. Then he brought up a picture of Taichi, then of his surroundings. Koushiro gasped when he saw, who was walking with Taichi. It was Demon, and Taichi was actually listening to him. Koushiro was soon able to listen in on the conversation. That's how he heard all the lies Demon was telling Taichi. Koushiro listened to the conversation after the thing with Sora began. He couldn't believe that Taichi actually believed all this Bullshit. He then decided that he had to call all the Digidestined to his place. He started calling them. But the whole time, he also looked at his computer screen. He had already made sure that everything that happened, would automatically be saved. 'Okay, all the Digidestined are coming, other than Mimi. Now, how am I going to get them to understand?'

He decided to just show them everything, but keep what was happening now up. Now Taichi and Demon had reached Demon's castle, and Demon was teaching Taichi how to use his sword. Taichi was a fast learner. 'He's so elegant, so…so good looking. Wait, did I just think that? I must be really confused.'

He let the subject drop after that, and went back to watching the talented Taichi. 'Who would have thought that Taichi would be so good at learning to use a sword. He's so talented, so…knowledgeable, it takes a lot of intelligence to learn how to wield a sword properly.'

Then Taichi made a small mistake, and blushed in embarrassment. Taichi asked, "What about Koushiro?"

Demon answered, "He only thinks about his computer. Haven't you seen the way he's always protective about it when you're around? He hates you because you hit his computer back then. Besides, he didn't even come when you called for his help. He would rather keep up his time with the other Digidestined. Don't you see, no one ever returned your affection for them. No one has ever loved you, no one would care if you were to die. You knew that back at the time you broke your arm, you just hid the truth, because you didn't want to believe it. Stay here with me, and you will be able to journey to all the worlds I have told you about. I need you to get to them, and you need me. We just have to get you into top form. Should I tell you what the new Digivices for the Digidestined would be?"

"Yes, please."

"Yamato's would be a bow and quiver. Koushiro's would be a short sword, yours is an enchanted long sword. Sora's would be a Dagger. Mimi's would be a shield, cause she hates fighting. Joe would carry a spear. The D3s are not able to be upgraded."

Koushiro cursed Demon, but was still grateful for the information. Besides, he had told Taichi all those lies about him. 'Why does all this happen now? Okay, I don't think I'll show them that part. Ah, they're here.'

"Come on in, the door is open."

He opened the video from talk from before. It kept on getting longer, because more kept on happening. The Digidestined whom it spoke of got pale when Demon lied to Taichi about them. Koushiro would have skipped over the part where they spoke of him, but Sora stopped him. So he went through that part, ears flaming. The rest of the group gasped at what Demon said. Then he talked about all the Digidestined he hadn't mentioned before. Joe just wanted to throw everything that went wrong on Taichi, Daisuke just wanted to get close to Hikari, Takeru just thought of him as a substitute when he and his brother were having a fight, Mimi thought he was insensitive, because he hadn't even helped with the burials for the deceased Digimon back then, that was also why she had moved to America, Ken was never interested in him, he just thought you were someone to avoid at all cost, Miyako thought him as good as Daisuke, which was not good in the least, and Iori was one to never forgive. He heard of the time Taichi had killed those baby Digimon, without remorse. "Never did he think, that you might have been allowed to see the future for a bit, and had seen that those Digimon would kill thousands of more Digimon, so you had to kill them. You had taken them away from Primary Village when Elecmon was off catching fish for the babes. Then, about a mile away, you gave them to a hungry Digimon to eat. Agumon had refused to help you, and instead had told all the others. They were already hating you then, and that made them hate you even more. Did they even try to understand? No. Did they believe you? No. Did they care? No."

Tears sprung to all their faces. Yes, Iori had not forgiven him. But had he only known the reason. Taichi had tried to tell them, but they turned their backs on him. Even Ken had, for he had never gone down to the level of killing Baby Digimon when Digimon Emperor. He had lost the respect, that it had taken so long to build up, but not their friendship. They still loved him, as a friend.

All the words rang true to Taichi. His vision became dark, he wanted revenge. All these years they had betrayed and lied to him, all that falsehood, all the times Hikari and his parents had said they loved him, lies, all lies. He couldn't believe that he hadn't remembered the car accident. The time when his parents had practically thrown him out of the house because he had made that mistake with Hikari. They weren't even there when he had woken up. He asked Demon, "Before we journey to the other worlds, can I take revenge?" "Yes, Taichi, but first you must learn to use your sword. You're weapon is the strongest, because your crest fits better to you than any other does to their owner. You are so courageous, that you barely have any other feelings. Yet, we have to take away all the other emotions possible, for you to gain the full strength of your weapon. So half of the time we'll work on your swordsmanship, the other half of the time we'll work on your courage." Demon thought, 'Hmm, this whole thing is turning out better than I thought, and come to think of it, the others feel much more human things, like hope, love, friendship, and that junk. Taichi is the only one, who had no proof what so ever that I was lying. Hmm, I've never thought about it before, but the other Digidestined would never attack one of their own. Then, I'm the only one able to upgrade Digivices, to the level of Taichi's, so I don't think I'll get into any trouble. I most certainly won't upgrade any of their Digivices. Genaii doesn't even know the program I changed Taichi's Digivice into. I invented that program. Ah, yes, back to the training.'

They were going to start the more difficult part now, with learning how to master a sword. Taichi was going to help Demon open the Gate of destiny for Piedmon to come through. Piedmon was going to teach Taichi how to master a sword like only Piedmon could. Then they would open the gate to the normal Digiworld, for him. Piedmon would conquer the Digiworld, while they would work on giving Taichi a heart only of courage. No emotions other than courage would ever enter his heart again. Demon went over to Taichi to teach him the spell, that would bring Piedmon back. Then Taichi said it, "Apporta Piedmonum ex Portae Fortunae!"

Koushiro gasped, as he watched the Gate of Destiny appear. Then it opened to let Piedmon through. He turned to the others who were still watching the past stuff, and said, "I think we're in trouble. Look."

They looked to see Piedmon coming through the Gate. Then Koushiro looked at the dialog he had opened. It had translated what Taichi had said, from Latin to Japanese. He showed the others that too. Takeru said, "So it's thanks to Taichi that Piedmon will now be attacking the rest of the Digiworld now. I don't think I'll be able to forgive him for this. Even if he _is_ being controlled by lies. Even if he can, see the future, he's not trying right now. And we have to save him before he looses all emotions other than courage." Then it struck him. "Hey, he's got a talent for swords. Maybe, we should get him fencing lessons when he joins our side again. He would become famous in no time. I've never seen someone on TV that was that good."

Yamato said, "He's learning from the best you know, Piedmon is better than any of the fencing masters on earth. I can't believe that Piedmon is actually teaching Taichi. Maybe it's got to do with the fact, that Taichi let him through. So, he wants Taichi to open up the gate to the Digiworld. But why does Demon, not cast the spells himself? Maybe he can't, and that's why he has Taichi."

Koushiro answered, "Interesting theory Yamato, but we can't prove anything. We should wait until there is proof. After all, it could be that he is just biding his time."

But, who would have guessed that Yamato was right? Demon was very powerful, yes, but he could not do magic. Taichi was one of the most talented, even more so than any of the other Digidestined. He was planing to kill Demon, as soon as the time came. Then he would have revenge, and then as the last step, he would journey from world to world, searching for someone who loved him as Taichi Yagami, out of true love, pure and unbounded. He was sure that he wouldn't find her if he stayed put. But he _did_ want to be able to love her. If it wasn't for Demon's idea to make him perfect, he wouldn't kill him. 'Okay, I've decided to kill Demon as soon as possible. But what if he was lying to me about the others? Oh, well. I'll just use the lightning and thunder cage spell to capture them. Then they'll have to prove it to me.'

He was beginning to get better than Piedmon. At the end of the day, he managed to get Piedmon cornered. So, he sent Piedmon back to the 'Digiworld'. Actually, he opened the Gate of Destiny in a new format. "Too bad you don't know Latin, Piedmon. Other wise I wouldn't have been able to trick you! Have fun in the Gate of Destiny!" ,Tai yelled at Piedmon, when the gate was closing. Piedmon figured out he had been tricked, and tried to get back through again, but it was too late.

Takeru and the others fell down laughing. That was just too funny. Takeru finally managed, "So, I guess he didn't betray us after all. Ha ha ha ha! But he did do it cunningly." Then Koushiro came up with, "I've managed to get us to be able read his thoughts. Oh, he's thinking of overthrowing Demon, finding out if Demon told the truth. Then no matter what the answer, he's going to visit lots of worlds. He want's to find his true love in one of them."

Sora burst in, "Hey, I didn't know he had a romantic side!"

They burst into laughter at that statement of hers. 'I always thought I knew everything about him, now I find out I don't. That's very surprising.'

Taichi insisted that Demon first teach him Magic, they could always finish off the rest of the stuff later on. So Demon did. He didn't realise that Taichi was playing his own game behind his back. So, he taught Taichi Latin, the language of magic, and the spells. He even gave Taichi three spell books. But, when he wanted to get to their other business, Taichi just made a lightning cage spell around him, so that he couldn't escape. Demon yelled, "You traitor! After all I did for you, this is what you do to me?"

Taichi answered, "I learned _that_ from Myotismon. You didn't know that he too, has been teaching me? Well, he has. And he just wanted to make sure that Magic didn't die out by his passing." Then Taichi opened the portal to his own world, and left the shrieking Demon behind.

Taichi entered his own world, right in front of Koushiro's apartment. "I know you're all, in there, and have been watching the whole thing. Come out and let me know the truth." They came out, all except Mimi, because she was in America. They looked somewhat abashed, that Taichi knew. Taichi saw the tearstains upon Hikari's cheeks. The others looked somewhat better. Sora was in Yamato's arms, Taichi noted. One thing he had learned, what he had had for Sora was only a crush. Lately in his dreams he had seen a beautiful raven haired girl. He only knew that she was in another world. Hikari ran over to her big brother to hug him. "Taichi, don't you ever believe all those lies Demon told you. You're my Oniichan. I'll always love you. Mom and Dad are a wreck. Koushiro made a computer program to track you, and the others did all they could too. Yamato even cancelled a concert." Then Sora spoke up, "All the hints I used to drop you, were because I used to have a crush on you. I just recently figured out that I loved Yamato. I never knew you got so depressed by it."

Taichi answered calmly, "Don't worry, Sora. I found that I also only had a small crush on you." 'Yeah, lately I've found myself attracted to a girl I never met, but none the less dream about.'

Hikari read his mind, only to find out that his mind was dwelling upon a girl. Her hair was black, she wore a tunic over some leggings, some leather armour, a leather helmet, a short sword at her waist and a bow and a quiver of arrows slung over her back. She looked like she came from the middle ages. He was planing to find her, because she was in danger. But no one looked like this now days, unless Taichi was going to leave yet again. She started to cry again. "Taichi, please don't go again! Whoever she is, stay here! What about Mom and Dad?!"

"Hikari, I believe we've had this discussion before. I can't stay. I must find her, it's my lot to travel the worlds until I get there. If I don't go, I'll be moping around, feeling sorry for myself. I must leave now, maybe this is the last time you'll see me." 

With that he mumbled a spell, and went through the portal that opened. The last sound he heard before it closed was Hikari yelling his name, "TAICHI!!!!!"

Then it closed behind him.

Hikari sunk to the floor, sobbing. "Taichi, why did you leave again?", was what she kept on whispering, over and over again. The others brought her back inside each shedding a little tear, and praying for Taichi to come back soon.

Taichi, stood in a corridor with the entrances to all the different worlds. He went to see the ghost who was supposed to dwell there. It was his job to help the people that came there make the right decisions. They couldn't just go anywhere, they had to have a purpose to go there. There had to be a reason. Taichi had a reason. He had to find that girl. The ghost came forward. It was unsubstantial. It looked like it was there, but at the same time not there. It had no figure, and no face. It looked him up and down. "Ah, so you're the new one sent to help the young princess. Follow me."

Then he muttered, "I hope this time it works out." Taichi questioned, "Why that? What has always gone wrong before?"

The ghost was surprised, "You're remarkable, that you could hear that. Well to your question; She is always convincing all the guys sent to save her, to go home again. The king, her father asked me to look in other worlds for someone who wouldn't go, just because she ordered it. Besides, he wanted me to find someone his daughter could marry. Although he already has a successor. Her name is Rhona by the way. So, you can bring her to your world if she comes willingly, and you two visit from time to time. But mind you, no magic. You may only use your magic to protect her and yourself. Put her safety in front of your own. Now, don't think I am favouring any side. I'm neutral. I am just telling you what the king told me to tell you. I owed him a favour from when I still was alive." They came to a portal, shaped like a circle quartered by a cross. "Go through there Taichi, leader of the honoured Digidestined. The king already awaits you." Taichi stepped up, and was sucked through.

End of Chapter One 


	2. Chapter Two

****

The Guardian of Courage Chapter Two

****

Harry and the Guard come to a portal, shaped like a circle quartered by a cross. "Go through there Taichi, leader of the honoured Digidestined. The king already awaits you." Taichi stepped up, and was sucked through.

In the meantime the other Digidestined had calmed down Hikari, and brought her back to her parents. Then they told them what had happened. Mrs. Yagami fainted, and Mr. Yagami was heartbroken. Hikari just broke back into tears.

The ghost looked sadly at what he had never had. He had been an orphan, and the only friend he had ever had, was the King. The favour he had to pay back was his friend fighting against fate, to save him. That way he had gained an extra year of life. He turned away from watching the Yagamis, and went to serve the new person that had come in.

Taichi appeared in front of a castle. He was now wearing middle age clothing. He wore light armour, that he could however feel was enchanted, an enchanted helmet, and his sword. He knocked on the gates. From above came a voice, "What dost thou desire?" 

Taichi fell into that dialect easy. "May I have an audience with his majesty? I have journeyed from afar, and now I desire to help the princess."

"Is well, step back noble sir, so the gate might open without hurting thee."

With that they opened the door. Taichi read their minds, and found out that he should wait. They came down to escort him to the king and his two daughters.

The elder of the daughters had married not to long ago. Her husband was now the heir. Her name was Alana. Rhona was sulking, not understanding why her father insisted on her having a protector. She could protect herself! But then she saw Taichi walk in. She thought, 'Hmm, with _him_ as a protector it wouldn't be so bad. He's hot. The way he carries himself, shows that he knows how to fight. He has his sword in the right position to draw it within seconds, he is muscular, strong, good looking, but how strange, I've never seen that colour of hair or eyes before. Wait a minute, I don't need any protectors. I don't want any. But boy, is he handsome.'

Yes, she thought all the thees and thous were stupid.

Taichi walked forward, with confidence. He quickly glanced over to the girl he had seen in his dreams. She was scowling and sulking like there was no tomorrow. He thought, 'She's cute when she does that.'

When their eyes contacted, he saw that her eyes were not as cold as ice, like Yamato's used to be, they were warm and full of feelings. In that brief glance he saw that it just hurt her feelings that her father thought that she couldn't take care of herself. It wasn't anything else. But he knew she would die if he didn't help her. He had seen it in one of his visions of the future. They came more often now, but only while he slept. He never told anyone of them, but he did whatever they told him to do. They had gotten him this far, they probably were telling the truth. The first time they came, they told Taichi to tell Sora, or lose her. That had been the first time and the last time he had ignored them. He was now glad he had taken that road. Two ways were always presented to him. In that case it had been a straight road with Sora, with nothing exciting. The other had been curvy, and had many corners. He hadn't been used to this, but didn't want to believe it, so he wouldn't. But later he saw that his visions had been correct. Then the Digimon thing came up, everything set up for the decision if he should go or not. But this time he could see a vision for both ways. One was her death, the other was them together, happy, but again this road was twisted and turning. He still chose that one. He knew another would come up very soon. Although he had already made the decision.

He knelt in front of the King, and said, "I have journeyed from afar. I have come to answer the summons you have sent, for someone of a different world. I saved two worlds before, and so I hope to save your daughter from the visions granted to me."

She blinked, this one had entered their world, therefor he could use magic. Now he was talking about visions. She thought, 'That probably means that he can also see the future, if what he says is right, then I really might be in trouble. Nah, such thing are impossible.'

"Go, away. I don't need help. I'm quite fine on my own."

"First of all, I will not go away, second of all, you do need help, third of all, your father is doing this out of concern for you, not because he doubts your ability to protect yourself. He loves you and only wants you safe. Don't worry, you won't be stuck with me the rest of your life if you don't want to. You're only under my protection until we get those bastards trying to kill you. Well, I think you should DUCK!"

She did, and he snatched the dart out of the air as it passed him. Then he examined it. "Hmm, poison darts are not nice, assassin, or should I just call you Arin? Your master should have sent a spy ahead, to check everything out. Well, tell your master that someone called Taichi Yagami has come to thwart his planes."

The assassin departed in haste to tell his master. Taichi laughed, "Come on Rhona, we have to get out of here unless you want to get murdered in your sleep. It would be best if you…" He felt a spy present, so he finished it telepathically, '_dress as a boy. Sorry, but there's a spy watching. I'll call you Ronald for now._'

She nodded, and asked, "Could you cast a spell over me?"

He nodded. "Scutum eae praesidere nemum, qui laedere vult, eam videre posse." Well, it was for her safety. So he guessed it was OK. and brown. Over this she strapped the armour and weapons Taichi had seen in the vision of her. Now she was out of all her princess garments, and glad about it. Rhona went down to where Taichi was waiting. So, she went into her room, to change. She just happened to have some boy clothes. She put them on. She cut her hair, so that she had short hair. She now had some clothes on that told nothing of her rank. They were green. He just finished talking to her father. He motioned for her to come, "This way, Rhona." She shook her head, but the gate is _that_ way." "But, we aren't going out that way. Your father told me of a different way. Come now princess."

She fumed at him calling her princess. But they left anyway.

The spy that had been watching them the whole time, was called Fitch. He was muttering about his stupid 'Master'. Well, actually he was calling him all sorts of names. He wanted his counterpart to do this. 'But sadly that jerk, thinks I'm better than Uisdean. Well, I can use the money. After all, the only thing my brothers haven't done, is become a spy and be rich. That jerk just happened to be the first to ask me to work for him. But hey, he doesn't know, that I would betray him if his opponents seem to be winning, without even feeling the least bit guilty. Who cares that I swore to serve him. That Taichi guy does seem nice though… and the princess seems to be nice too, but how do I know that they're going to win! I mean like _really_! Oh, well I'll decide later. When there's a competition between the two. Then I'll know who's stronger.'

Taichi and Rhona were finally gone from the castle. When far enough away he lifted the spell from her. She was still fuming because he called her princess. After all, it wasn't her fault that she had been born into that position. But, she was also mad that he didn't seem to care.

Koushiro had gotten the program to work again. After all, Taichi was now in a world they didn't know. That meant that they had to change the program a bit. So, now the whole Yagami household, _and_ the Digidestined were watching Taichi. Koushiro had improved it, so that they could hear his thoughts. They were, 'Oh, _great_! Now they're not only watching me but listening to my thoughts. OK, now I'll give them something. GET OFF THAT COMPUTER YOU F****** B*******! OR I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE WHEN, OR IF I COME HOME! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX!'

They tuned the thoughts off after that, but still watched him.

Taichi, then quietly turned off his Digivice, and the communication was broken.

Koushiro turned to the others, the communication was broken. "Um, guys, I think Taichi turned off his Digivice."

Hikari broke down into tears again. (A.N.: She's a cry baby. Oh, yes, I don't like her or Sora much. Hikari's far too innocent, and Sora's too sweet.) Takeru comforted her. Then Hikari accused Sora, that it was all her fault. So, Sora broke down in tears also, and Yamato comforted her after shooting Hikari a dirty look. Takeru got mad at his brother for looking at Hikari that way, so he yelled at him. Yamato wouldn't let an insult stand, so he threw one back. Finally almost everyone was arguing, and Joe and the grown ups were trying to get them to stop. But it was hopeless, until Genaii sent an e-mail to Koushiro, who was on the computer, oblivious to everything going on around him. He turned to the others, who were still following their certain occupation, he said, "Guys, I got an e-mail from Genaii. Hey, stop fighting and LISTEN TO ME!" So, they stopped what they were doing, to listen to him. "I got an e-mail from Genaii, he told us to go to his house. Or rather, all the Digidestined that don't have D3s. He figured out how to update them to the same one Taichi has, just that ours will be different weapons. So, will one of you kids open the gate?"

Iori ended up opening the gate. The Digidestined entered, and went to a place Genaii had mentioned in the e-mail, but Koushiro hadn't read out loud. They entered his house, after he had split the water where his steps were. There Genaii was waiting in front of his door. He had a device in his hand, and he was old again. Genaii ushered them into his house. "Here, come in. Sorry, but it'll take me a lot of time to do this. So, please stay the night. Oh, and give me your Digivices. Don't worry, you'll be able to tell them apart afterwards. They'll be the colour of your crests."

Then Sora spoke up, "But Taichi's sword wasn't orange."

"That's because of different factors, first it was upgraded without the help of his crest, second he's your leader, third he's special and fourth he understands all the crests, and knows things inside that even I don't know."

Yamato threw back, "For instance?"

"The secret to the black digivolving with no need of crest or Digivice, or how to use Magic, or he understands the language of magic. He's the only one in the history of the Digidestined to have that capability. Yes, Hikari. Every bearer of the crest of light has had your power. Besides, Taichi is the prophesised seer the first thing he foresaw was rather harmless. That way he knew about his ability. It was whether he should tell Sora that he liked her or not. He came to me after one of the two came to pass. He had had a new vision. The one that lead you guys to loose your respect for him. He knew you guys were going to despise him after that, so he came to me. I told him his first responsibility was to the Digiworld, then came his friends. So I gave him the weapon to do it. It only had to come in contact with the baby to kill it. I was talking to Elekmon when he did it, to make sure that he could do it. He had worn black clothing on that day. In sorrow for what he had to do, besides the fact that it didn't show blood. To spite all these precautions though Iori happened to be near, and saw Taichi do the deed. Iori sent e-mails to everyone even Taichi's little sister. She ended up being the only one to listen to him why he had done it, but she didn't even believe him. She didn't _want_ to believe that her brother could see the future. She didn't want to believe that Taichi had foreseen such a cute little baby Digimon could become like Myotismon. Little did she know that it _was_ Myotismon, although reborn. After all, all Digimon deleted in the Digiworld are reborn, unless killed by one person without anyone else helping. Then their souls would be bound to that person, but only certain people were able to sense them. That way Myotismon taught Taichi some more powerful magic after he tested Taichi's capability to be positive."

When he saw that most of the Digidestined didn't understand, he added, "In other words, Taichi can see the future, he told me, and Myotismon has been teaching him magic, after he found out Taichi could use magic." Everyone understood now, and they gave Genaii their Digivices, to have them upgraded. Then they sent an e-mail home to tell them that they would be gone overnight. They left Genaii alone to do the upgrading, and played 'truth, dare, double dare, promise, or repeat'. They had a lot of fun, then went to bed.

Taichi and Rhona were walking away from the Castle. They were heading for the mountains that surrounded the small country. Rhona was excited. She had never seen anything other than the castle before. Taichi said, "Ronald, you look fantastic in those clothes." She blushed. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, they're fantastic on you."

She hid the deepening blush that was creeping up her face. Then she noticed that a picture fell down. She picked it up, and saw with two girls. He looked to be about ten. She asked him, "Who are the two girls in this picture? And who drew it?"

"I drew it while I was still into drawing, and they're my little sister and childhood friend. That was before we found out that we were some of the chosen children. The chosen children are the ones chosen to save the Digiworld, yet another world. There are more worlds out there than you could imagine, more than we can count, more than we even have numbers for. Every star, is a sun, with planets. Some of these planets might carry life. Everywhere new things to discover."

"Could you tell me about your life?"

"If you tell me about yours."

"I'll tell you after you tell me yours." So Taichi began to tell her about the first time he saw Digimon, his adventures in the Digiworld, the incident with Demon, up until that point in time that he was telling from. He did however leave out some of the details. "Why don't you go back to your family? Your sister Hikari is certainly in a terrible condition. Your parents, your friends, why did you leave that all behind? Why don't you go back?"

"Because of you. I was a warrior since me and my sister received that Digiegg so long ago. I was the one chosen for this job, and I must complete it. Besides, I'll only leave when your secure, and decide to come with me."

She looked into his eyes and saw love there. She thought, 'He barely knows me, yet he loves me? She leaned in for a kiss, but then he pulled her to the ground as an arrow flew right over them.

Fitch was glad, he had halted a very mushy seen. Romance just about made him throw up. So, he had shot an arrow right at their heads, sure that Taichi would get out of it's way. He was right. Then cursed silently as Taichi told him to go over there.

Taichi said, "Fitch, come over here."

Fitch slowly walked over, to stand a bit embarrassed. Taichi questioned him, "Why doesn't the spell hide her from you?"

Fitch answered, "I don't know."

"Wait a second, is it possible you just hate romance, and since your 'Master' told you to keep a close watch on us, you were forced to watch, but you interrupted it instead, knowing that I would dodge it. Right?" He nodded. Taichi continued, "Could you tell us what his planes are?"

Fitch answered, "If you can offer me a place better than the one I'm in, yes I could."

"I'm sure I could get you to be checked for the CIA. You could become a spy, a secret agent, or many other things."

"OK, by now Vadin, an other person working for him, has probably gotten the people to follow that idiot Pricha. Rhona, Pricha is some distant relative of yours or something. You have to return right away. They're going to take over the kingdom. Who knows what will happen with your family then."

So then the three set out on the long road back to the palace, where they hoped to find the rest still alive. She wouldn't admit it, but she really was worried about her family. What would happen to them. Would they be in time? Already at such a young age she had worries that many people never had to worry about. Why had they tried to kill her and not her sister? Maybe because she was more likely to fight back with everything she had? Or was there a different reason? She had no idea what was going on. How could Taichi stay so calm? It was her kingdom that was at the line here. How could anyone stay calm?! She was close to panicking and he looked as if this stuff happened everyday! Maybe it did for him, or maybe he was trained to stay calm no matter what happened. How could anyone stay calm though! This was a life and death situation! Then he put his hand on her arm, and sent some cooling energy through the touch, so that she could calm down. After all, it wouldn't help them at all if she panicked. She had become frantic. He knew that soon the next choice would come up. He would be ready for it. He would not join the enemies side. However they might ask him to, and whatever they might offer him. He would stay true to his ideals. They could even offer him to be Pricha's right hand, he would still not join them. He had decided that after he had finished here, he would ask Rhona if she would return to his home with her. He knew, however, that he would have to bring Fitch to the CIA. They would then check him out to get into the spying network. Taichi was sure that they would check him out. Not many knew this, but Mimi's parents had been American spies, until it hadn't been necessary anymore. Taichi only knew it because he had happened to eavesdrop on them while they were talking about it. He had been going to ask Mimi to come over. They had wanted to ask her parents, but then they had overheard the discussion. They had both wondered what the two were talking about, so they had listened. After that they had sworn to each other never to tell a living soul. He was now planing to use his connections to get Fitch to be tested. Who knew if he would be accepted, and if not, Taichi was sure that they would take him in Japan. Since there they had more of a need for agents than in America.

End of Chapter Two


End file.
